


In Between

by fakedskin



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers AU, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, Lady Loki, Loki is broken, M/M, Romance, Tony Has Issues, Tony tries to hide Loki from the world, also Tony lies to pepper, at least I think it's romance, gender swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakedskin/pseuds/fakedskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the New York invasion Odin strips Loki of his godly powers, but doesn't banish and leaves him in Asgard. But what's the point of living in Asgard than you're a mare mortal? Loki decides to run off. Also he has reasons for that. But again, it's hard to do anything when you aren't a god anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between

Magic was something one learned from books. Odin could take his power, but he couldn't ' take his knowledge away. Unlike his brother, who never had the nerve for libraries, books and learning itself and believed that success of battle lays only in physical strength and everything else is only tricks that honored worrier shouldn't use. The only magic he could use was deep inside the mjolner, old and powerful spells cast on the hammer by their ancestors. That's why when he was banished to Midgard and his weapon was taken away from him, he had nothing left except his mortal existence. But not Loki. Loki had his knowledge, his long hours spent in front of books and scrolls. Loki had his magic.

The problem was that powerful and difficult magic required a lot of strength. Strength that for Asgardian or Jotnar was something essential, but not for weak and mortal Midgardians, whose fragile bodies couldn't even take simple injuries. The same body Odin granted his younger son as his punishment. He didn't even banish him away as as he said it would be hard enough to live stripped of ones power in the land of gods.

Now even his body was a prison to himself. It required a lot of energy even for simplest daily tasks. It drove Loki mad. Why couldn't Odin just kill him. He couldn't stay here. Not like this.

But where should he go? Asgard wasn't his home anymore. Nor Jotunheim ever was. Nor any of nine realms. 

He thought a lot about it while laying on his bed in his chambers (he didn't need a cell, Asgard itself was his prison). No one expected he could run away. But on the other hand no one knew how much magical knowledge Loki had. Not even Odin. His lack in knowing his son was his reason for ignorance of possible far-sight in his moves. 

His desire to run away was greater than his decision of final destination of arrival. His only meaning of life. 

He closed his eyes hoping for some mental rest, but only was left haunted by images of the near past. The portal, the plane, the cell, the tower, the invasion. And strangely, a pair of dark brown eyes. Eyes that was afraid of his power, but not of him himself.

His eyes suddenly opened and he understood that he always knew where he wanted to run away or why he wanted to run away at all.

Running away from Asgard was a difficult task to accomplish. But again, nobody had an idea how much of magic Loki knew. It was difficult but manageable. But not with this body. He needed something else.

*************

He was in this workshop, his sanctuary, his womb of the tower when security breech was announced. He hadn't have a slight idea if it was day or night or if there were anyone else in the building besides him. After the recent events of invasion, one rarely saw him without a suit. He stopped being so irresponsible and self-destructive. He started to care more about everything. So in-spite of going just to check out himself what's wrong, he asked Jarvis to show the live feed.

A.I. Instantly opened the holographic video screen that showed the rooftop of the building. There was some dust or smoke and a silhouette lying on the ground not moving at all. It was to dark to say who it was, but silhouette belonged to someone rather slim and small. 

He asked Jarvis if someone besides him were present at the moment, but the answer was negative. Assassin couple was on a mission, Steve in his apartment downtown (as he claimed he liked it more) and Bruce helped S.H.I.E.L.D. with some kind of top secret project. As Tony himself had a day off just waiting for Pepper to come back from Washington. 

For a short time he was working as iron man, Tony developed a strange sense where he could feel if danger was approaching him or not. Now he didn't feel anything, so he even didn't bother to put his suit on as he went to direction of stairs to rooftop. 

Chilly night air had quickly displaced all the dust and smoke. He approached lying silhouette slowly. For being a genius he didn't think of bringing a torch or at least turning the lights on the rooftop. The only dim light came from the avengers sign below but it was enough to reveal that silhouette on the ground belonged to a faired skinned black haired woman who was wearing a ripped and dirty short tunic. She wasn't showing any signs of consciousness.

Tony did come closer. How much can a woman be dangerous? Oh yeah, he forgot Natasha... and Maria... and Pepper when she was seriously angry with him. But hey, this one was unconscious, right? She was lying on her side, her long hair draped across her face. He touched her shoulder, then rocked it slightly harder. "Hey, are you alright? Hey?!" 

She let out a almost silent sigh deeply filled with pain and tried to shift her body. That occurred being a bad idea as sharp pain hit her instantly making her eyes open as wide as possible.

"Hey, try not to move! I think you might be seriously injured." His grip on her shoulder tightened not allowing her to make any more moves. She turned her head to his voice as a strand of her hair fell from her face and even in a dim light once again those emerald green eyes met pair of dark brown ones.

Tony froze for a second realizing , but after a moment he scooped her up from the ground apologizing for all the painful howling she let out. He took her to the nearest guest bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He began to check her limbs for possible broken bones. After all the time he has spent as iron man and heating doctors as his worst enemies, he had learned some tricks himself. How to check for broken bones, how to put a dislocated joint back in its place, how to stop bleeding and how to bandage any wound.

Her right arm was broken, her other limbs were more lucky. Again he stopped for a moment as he wasn't sure if what he does is anything but ok, but then again resumed what he was doing. Few of the ribs must also been broken as she let out a sharp gasp and Tony pulled his arms back to himself. Broken bones was accompanied with a lot of bruises, scratches and damaged skin. He needed a specialist to diagnose if he'd missed something important. "Jarvis, can you call Dr. McCoy and say that there's an emergency". He could have phoned Bruce, but after their last encounter he wasn't sure if any of them wanted to meet each other in any form possible. And also what Tony liked about Dr.McCoy that he never asked questions. 

"Sir, Dr. McCoy will arrive in period of thirty minutes", A.I. had announced.

"So what's with the chick body?" , he asked with a drop of unsureness in his question, because he still hoped that maybe he was actually wrong. 

But whose emerald eyes looked at him again and he knew he was right even before he heard the conformation.

"Big bodies are exhausting to travel in" she explained her voice small and tired. Or he explained? It made Tony confused. 

" ... especially when one is striped of his godly powers" she added.

He didn't know what to say to that. Well he wanted to ask a lot of questions from the most obvious ones like " why he was striped of his powers" to the ones he didn't know if he wanted answered at all, like " why he chose to be back to the tower". Their last conversation few months ago was way more easier. A few death treats, unsuccessful subjugation and a fall out of window. 

Now he chose to stay in silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, English isn't my mother language, but I ship this OTP so hard that I just absolutely can not post this here V.V


End file.
